


happiness not negated (or why the chicken crossed the road)

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: (alcohol. he does alcohol.), Alice isn’t Dead AU, Anxiety, Fake Character Death, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, References to Depression, Sort Of, a straight-up AU of That with tatibarb, and, and what he does when he thinks Owen is dead, because y’all know it’s curt mega, but it’s Not Really That so, by the way if you know Alice isn’t Dead, it could also just be called Owen Isn’t Dead cause that sounds Epic, kind of, like sideways, possible, spoiler alert Owen isn’t dead, thats the whole premise, this is just inspired by that, would be Amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: curt had thought his husband was dead, gone forever, crushed in the rubble of a building on a mission long past completed.then he’s recruited by the american secret service and finds out that not only is owen alive, but had quit his job as a spy a month before his “death”, and has ties to a mysterious agency going by the name of “chimera”.now, he only has one option: find his husband, find out why he left, and try not to break down sobbing in the process.if he doesn’t get killed by mysterious forces first, of course.





	happiness not negated (or why the chicken crossed the road)

**Author's Note:**

> (originally called “coffin filled with bullets, heart torn to pieces”, but I liked the new title better, because alice isn’t dead is absolutely excellent)
> 
> i swear this’ll make sense as soon as i figure out a plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me, a platonic relationship stan: let’s kick things off with some curt n tati!!!!  
y’all, here for curtwen: .......wh  
me: and hints at past owen n friendships :D  
y’all: why are you doing this
> 
> (aka i’m aroace and their friendship is my favorite part of the show ok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only going to be a series of oneshots, i tell myself. it won’t grow a plot, i promise the empty room. i write another sentence. another plot seed sprouts.

Owen’s old—his new—spy partner didn’t talk much.

She had a very prominent Russian accent and was rather pretty, if you were into women, like, at all. Owen had been, but the few times they were drunk enough for him to let some less _ classified _things about his job and his partner taught him enough about ‘Tati’ to assure his nonexistent worries about him having cheated.

He’d said she was sarcastic, a good friend, loyal, and badass as all get-out. He’d wanted them to meet.

Curt drove off morbid thoughts about Owen not being there.

Tatiana had been driving towards their first assignment location—“We don’t trust anyone driving who hasn’t worked here for at least seven months, ya fuckin’ dumbo,” Cynthia had said—when she spoke, breaking the silence.

“May I say something?”

Curt blinked, then replied, “go ahead. Be my guest.” _What could she possibly have to say?_

“Did you always have that, ah, how you say?” Tatiana scrunched up her nose as she thought, not looking away from the road. “Ugly ass beard?”

“Excuse me?!” Curt scoffed, then guffawed, then snorted. “Um, it’s not ugly! And no, I didn’t, and it makes me look cool!”

She sighed in relief, which Curt found extremely rude. How _ dare _she. “Oh, thank goodness gracious. I would not have understood how Owen fell in love with you if you had had that beard all that time. You look very much homeless, even in that suit.”

“He—what did you say?” Out of habit, he reached for the ring around his middle finger. Owen would move his there when he went on missions, saying it revealed too much, but they’d made it into a ritual. It was another delusion Curt had trapped himself in in the four years since his boss had pulled him into his office and told him he had earned the rest of the day off, he’d better take the call, it’s for him.

The woman raised an eyebrow. “That you look like a hobo man?”

“No, about—him.”

“Oh.” Tatiana was silent as she pulled into an exit. Curt didn’t know how to respond to that. It was her turn now, anyways.

The car next to them had their windows down and was blasting _ ‘Helter Skelter’ _ loud enough to liquidate brain cells. No respect for the mood.

When she finally replied, long after the car was gone, her voice was soft, pitying. It sucked. “He talked about you, Owen did.” _ I know. _“He was, truly, in love with you.”

_ Then why would he leave me? _ He tried to reply, despite having no words to say. It wasn’t fair, it really wasn’t, but he didn’t fucking care. His husband was dead. Nothing was fair.

The boy, the girl, and the ghost of their memories drove on into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i have an f in the chat for curt’s Mental Health (and also owen’s, ssh)

**Author's Note:**

> yell to me at my tumblr, nottodaylogic


End file.
